


Seasoned Greetings

by bwblack



Series: Christmas Cards [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwblack/pseuds/bwblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelo offers advice in the Christmas card he sends to all his customers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seasoned Greetings

**From** :Angelo@Angelos.co.uk  
 **To** : Multiple Recipients

 **Subject:** Seasoned Greetings from Angelo's!  


‘Tis the season to share food and drink with the ones you love, the ones you hope to love, the ones you have no hope would ever speak to you otherwise, or complete strangers.. 'Tis the season to break bread.

The restaurant will be closed tonight for a last minute private party. Everybody who had reservations for tonight will receive a pre-paid gift card good for the price of you meal plus one bottle of wine or two cocktails courtesy of the anonymous benefactor who put together tonight's party.

Angelo's is a great place to hold your Christmas or New Year's celebrations. Can't get out? Call us. We cater!  Ask about our special rates for you incarcerated family members.

Just remember, when you're away, thieves play.  Lock all your doors and windows and do not leave valuables in plain sight.  Don't use really obvious hiding places, either.   Thieves know about all of those.

I am here all night, every night. I have an alibi.

Angelo!  



End file.
